Density control
Description This Mutant power grants the ability to control the density of one's body mass. it can be focused into the fist for a heavy hit or distributed through the entire body, rendering the mutant indestructible. Parts of the body that are influenced are so dense they turn into an obsidian state. This power comes with super human stamina and durability allowing the mutant to endure attacks from large groups of enemies. Innate powers Powers Psychic Resistance: The Mutant has the ability to resist the psychic influence of Luis Reyes. This does not appear to be a total mental block as other psychics, such as Emma Frost can still communicate with him telepathically. Enhanced Strength: While not to the extent of other mutants with Super Strength, The Mutant has been shown to be capable of breaking through damaged pavements and rooftops in order to access the spaces beneath without doing himself any noticeable harm. Enhanced Acrobatics: As above, while not seemingly in the league of other mutants with this power, The Mutant has shown a great jumping and climbing ability, capable of jumping more than twice his height and landing safely from far greater. He has also been shown shimmying along thin edges with impressive speed considering the situation. Moves Obsidian Knuckles: your fist are encrusted in obsidian dealing heavy focused damage to enemies. * Quake: you can launch enemies by hitting the ground. * Knuckle Smash: Blast enemies back by smashing your obsidian knuckles. * Obsidian roll: Rolling into a boulder you can launch enemies. * Density Wave: you can clear out enemies with a powerful shockwave. Obsidian Shards(Area Type Ability): You can throw shards of charged obsidian that stick to surfaces or enemies. These unstable pieces of black rock explode after a short duration. Fortified Barrier(Aura Type Ability): You can create a barricade that will block projectiles and absorb damage until it is destroyed. you can destroy barricades with enders or ground smash to unleash a massive shockwave. Obsidian Skin(Passive Type Ability): As your m-power meter grows you will become encrusted with obsidian granting you greater maximum health, armor and will even deflect projectiles. Aftershock(Passive Type Ability): As you m-power meter grow Obsidian Knuckles will be charged and heated setting off bursts of energy with every impact. This will increase damage, hitting range and force. Tremor(Focus Type Ability): You can send out a shockwave along the ground encasing enemies in obsidian. the next hit to these encased enemies will instantly shatter them. Boulder Dash(Focus Type Ability): You can morph into a rolling Boulder of obsidian and plow through enemies. Obsidian Titan: Gathering all of your focus you can build yourself into a living obsidian titan. Your attacks will become powerful ground smashes dealing incredible damage. Suggested Builds Tank build(Conservative) Fortified Barrier(Aura Type Ability) Obsidian Skin(Passive Type Ability) Boulder Dash(Focus Type Ability) X-Genes Surge(Offensive)+Juggernaut(Defensive)+Cyclops(Utility): Fortified barrier blows up when an ender or ground pound shatters it with surge you'll chain lightning your enemies too. juggernaut to give this build some method to heal since it lacks skills to do so. cause of the conservative nature of the action skills(they're all sustain on the field) you don't have to spam it. that's why cyclops would fit well cause of 'seasoned' making the passive work more or Colossus(Offensive + Defensive+ Utility):both levels of the colossus offensive would set off fortified barrier which is nice. Now I don't know if the colossus defensive stacks or overwrites obsidian skin it still works with this build. lastly colossus utility makes the passive activate more which is the importance here. With these three x-genes you can use x-mode which makes you highly protective and gives super strength which works well with this build. Offensive Build(Spammer) Obsidian Shards(Area Type Ability) Aftershock(Passive Type Ability) Tremor(Focus Type Ability) X-Genes Magneto(Offensive)+Wolverines(Defensive)+Magneto(Utility):the issue, at first, with the obsidian shards is there are hard to pull effectively. with the magneto offensive you can use your enders to hold them in place. with the utility you can use them more often. wolverines is for the health( if you wanted armor you could've use the other passive). Tremors also holds your enemy in place too. or Magneto(Offensive+ Defensive+ Utility):same as above, difference is you can make use x-mode which would cost no m-power for a time and magnetized enemies, in this build keeping your enemies still and spamming moves is the nature of it. Category:Powers Category:Mutant Powers